Amor
by Luna Aino
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor: Los personajes no me perteneces yo solo juego con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Hace más de dos años que no escribía, y aquí estoy, con un nuevo Fic para un nuevo Fandom, y me parece un sueño.

Juro que comenzó como un Adrianette, no sé cómo apareció el LadyNoir, menos el MariChat, pero si continuo la historia espero que ingrese el Ladrien y ser capaz de utilizar al cuadrado amoroso.

Así que disfruten a los lectores que ya me conocen lamento la gran tardanza en publicar algo, y que bueno que también estén en este Fandom.

Y a los nuevos, espero cumplir con sus estándares

Ahora si a disfrutar

Besos y abrazos

Ran

Dos meses, dos meses desde que Adrien había descubierto que su dulce, tierna e inocente compañera de clases, lo traía loco aunque lo hubiera negado frente a cualquiera, en especial a un pequeño ser negro de ojos verdes adicto al queso, es que aún no lo podía entender, supuestamente llevaba tres años completa y absolutamente enamorado de una Catarina fuerte, valiente y audaz, de su perfecta compañero contra el crimen Ladybug.

Pero como comenzó esto se preguntaran queridos lectores, pues bien…

Un día después de sus prácticas de esgrimas, cansado y sudado, y porque no ser sinceros y admitir entre tantas cosas, un poco despistado también, termino en las duchas de las chicas, cuando se dio cuenta sonrió agradecido que a esas horas nadie estuviera en la escuela…. Oh pero que tonto, lo que él no sabía es que cierta joven franco-china de ya 17 años, hermosamente cumplidos, cabe destacar, se había quedado horas extras en clases de educación física, recuperando las perdidas en otros momentos en donde estaba haciendo su trabajo de medio tiempo como heroína de Paris, debía agradecer a su maestra que acepto hacer clases solo a ella para que no perdiera el semestre.

Así que volviendo a lo central entenderán quien estaba bajo una regadera de agua tibia completamente desnuda.

Y cuando tienes 18 años y las hormonas alborotadas, además de escuchar una dulce voz que conoces muy bien porque la llevas escuchando ya tres años, atrás de ti, una dulce voz que desde el primer día es capaz de captar tu absoluta atención, sin saber porque, y que cada vez intentas escuchar más seguido dirigida hacia ti, porque sabes que ella puede hablar incluso discutir con cualquiera pero a ti, a ti te evita como si tuvieras lepra, junto con las gotas de la ducha caer, además de comenzar a ver una nube de vapor cálida.

La curiosidad le aparece a cualquiera, en especial a cierto rubio con tendencias de gato, quien no pudo contenerla y se dejó guiar por el maravilloso sonido de la regadera.

Cuando logro entrar sin ser visto por la joven de cabello negro azulado, quedo de piedra, en ese lugar frente a él, estaba la visión más impresionante que sus jóvenes ojos hubieran presenciado alguna vez en su corta e impresionante vida.

Tarareando una canción genérica, de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos acariciando su cabeza mientras enjuagaba el shampoo, Adrien pudo observar sus turgentes y suaves senos, su trasero firme y acariciable, todos cubiertos por agua y vapor, lo único que pudo hacer el joven fue tapar su nariz apunto de un derrame nasal, y ver hipnotizado como ella misma de la forma más inconsciente e inocente acariciaba sus pechos, siempre sin abrir sus ojos.

Su corazón casi salió cuando la joven le dio la espalda para recibir la lluvia de la ducha en su rostro, mientras el observaba su trasero en forma de un perfecto corazón.

-¿Quién diría que Marinette tuviera ese cuerpo?- pensó mientras sentía su ropa de esgrima volverse más y más pequeña en su entrepierna, la cual rugía necesitada. Cuando logro reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir sin que ella se diera cuenta y al girarse lo descubriera, fue capaz de llegar a las duchas de varones y bañarse por primera vez con agua fría, para poder dejar de recordar esa sublime visión, porque para sorpresa de él, y por primera vez Adrien Agreste se había excitado por el simple hecho de ver una mujer, por primera vez en su vida lo único que quería era tomar a esa joven y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y tocar cada parte de ese cuerpo igual que como lo hacía el agua en ese momento.

Los días siguientes y sin ser capaz de dormir, sin soñar con esa escena de Marinette desnuda, fueron los peores del mundo, no fue capaz de mirar a su compañera sin sonrojarse, para que hablar de un simple "buenos días", y lo peor claro esta era esa carpa que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones cada vez que ella se sonrojaba. Y el como un adicto no podía dejar de mirarla, y eso lo hacía sentir peor, jamás había visto a Marinette como algo más que una buena, y ahora, ahora después de ese día, no podía dejar de mirarla como mujer, y lo que más lo angustiaba era que no podía apartar la vista, cuando reía, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando se enojaba, cuando hacia un puchero, cuando se caía, en cualquier momento, él quería verla, quería saber el porqué de todo, quería ser el porqué de todo.

Y los celos, no hablemos de los celos, o su posesividad, jamás imagino ser celoso, menos posesivo, cuando Nathaniel se acercó a los dos días de todo lo ocurrido, sus celos lo hicieron bufar y tenía claro que si hubiera sido Chat Noir, un gruñido hubiera salido en su lugar, y él lo sabía esos eran simples y llanos celos. O cuando Nino abrazo jugando a su amiga, las ganas de golpearlo y colgarlo desde lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, ahí descubrió su posesividad, característica que jamás mostro cerca de su dulce Catarina, aunque claro está, nadie jamás se acercó a su Bichito como él lo hacía.

-Soy un monstro- se decía cada vez que eso pasaba, y debía reacomodar su ropa de la manera más sutil posible para que nadie viera su creciente excitación.

Y por otro lado en las noches de patrullaje no podía ver a su "Bichito" sin sentir vergüenza por sus pensamientos obscenos para con su amiga.

-¿estás bien Chat?- pregunto la enmascarada una noche de la segunda semana ya del sufrimiento del gatito.

-no, no My Lady no estoy bien- respondió en un suspiro mientras se sentaba al borde de la Torre Eiffel

-¿puedo saber por qué?

-claro- sonrió el rubio- cuando yo lo descubra-

-¿estas mal y no sabes porque?- pregunto sonriendo su compañera de batallas.

-bueno- respondió mientras frotaba su cabello- se por qué pero no puedo decirlo, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Por qué tiene que ver con tu vida de civil?- pregunto nuevamente la joven con una sonrisa dulce que por primera vez le recordó la sonrisa de cierta amiga que lo traía de los pelos.

-a-a-así es- respondió de un suspiro, cuando logro recuperar su voz tras esa imagen mental- pero prometo decirte todo cuando lo averigüe-

-si se puede saber, sin necesidad de conocer tu identidad Gatito- volvo a sonreír la heroína- estaré esperando encantada – y luego de eso se despidió.

.Puuuuuuurrsupuesto My Lady- respondió minino- cuando sepa que me pasa con Marinette te lo diré- dijo a la noche estrellada- y para eso tengo un plan- sonrió esta vez con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

Plan cabe destacar que el propio Plagg encontraba malo, y según sus palabras

"si yo encuentro mal este plan, niño, es porque está mal"- recordó el gato, pero ya nada podía hacer, necesitaba saber que le pasaba con Marinette, si la excitación era solo eso, simple y llano deseo por la primera chica que veía desnuda en vivo y en directo, o en estas dos semanas, había desarrollado algo por la adolescente, y como cuando Adrien aparece Marinette se sonroja y escapa, el encargado tendría que ser cierta personalidad gatuna que sin saber porque tenía cierta confianza con la joven, confianza que no tenía con nadie más salvo con él, y para ser honesto eso era algo que siempre le había sorprendido, que la joven azabache fuera capaz de devolver sus coqueteos y sus bromas sin ningún pudor o sonrojo las veces que habían coincidido, muchas veces para ser sincero, nunca entendía porque pero a lo largo de estos tres años siendo un héroe, habían estado en muchos casos de Akumas juntos, casos por los cuales él la había regañado más de una vez, pero parecía no tomar importancia, y seguir, esta chica era más decidida y arriesgada que la propia Alya.

Así que más decidido que nunca tomo rumbo a la casa de su compañera, compañera que encontró cociendo en su habitación tranquilamente, sin apuros, simplemente sonriendo de una forma preciosa a ojos del chico. Tomando un poco de valor abrió golpeo la ventana asustando a la dueña de sus actuales sueños húmedos, la cual se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chat Noir?- pregunto exaltada la adolescente, sin saber que hacia el minino en su casa si no hacía más de media hora lo había dejado en la Torre mirando el cielo.

-solo iba a mi casa, y vi tu luz encendida y decidí pasar a saludar a una vieja amiga- sonrió coqueto el joven vestido de negro.

-¿y desde cuando tú y yo somos amigos?- pregunto la adolescente mordiéndose la lengua-

.hieres mi corazón prrriiincesa- respondió con una mano en su pecho- eres mi amiga, u olvidad cuando nos enfrentamos a Evilustrador- agrego mientras levantaba sus cejar- o todas las veces que te he salvado desde entonces-

-OK, lo entiendo somos amigos- agrego la franco-china, mientras evitaba agregar que todas esas veces simplemente fueron porque el aparecía y ella no alcanzaba a transformarse-¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto de vuelta la adolescente – también tengo leche

\- grrracias prrrincesa- sonrió el gato, mientras la joven bajaba por lo ofrecido, cuando volvió hablaron de todo y de nada, durante mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta, rieron discutieron, bromearon, y cuando Chat se fue la joven se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, había hablado más de cuatro horas con Chat Noir, y lo que es peor de todo, por primera vez había conversado y conocido al verdadero chico, y no al ególatra, coqueto que llevaba tres años luchando a su lado.

Desde ese momento Chat comenzó a ir una y otra vez a casa de la joven diseñadora, por lo cual LadyBug debía escapar rápidamente para que su compañero no hiciera las relaciones entre ambas jóvenes, porque ni ella misma sabia porque no podía cerrar su ventana noche tras noche, o porque desde hace algunos días esperaba con ansias las visitas de cierto gato.

Por otro lado Adrien fue capaz de aprender a controlar su excitación cerca de su amiga, no se iba pero la escondía, tanto como el mismo, y como Chat, pero su cuerpo tal vez se pueda controlar pero su corazón, este se estaba comenzado a mover una y otra vez con cada risa que le sacaba con sus malos chistes, o cada sonrojo que ganaba con un simple "buenos días Marinette"

Y aquí volvemos al inicio de todo, dos meses y nuestro joven modelos no sabía a quién amar, a su dulce niña de sonrisa sincera y pura o su valiente y fuerte Bichito, él, el modelo de moda más cotizado en Paris por las féminas se encontraba en un triángulo amoroso, sin saber que desde hace tres años era en realidad un cuadrado amoroso.

O al menos hasta esa misma noche cuando iba a la patrulla decidió pasar por afuera de la casa de su "amiga" a saludarla y avisarle que iría nuevamente esa noche, cuando gracias a su visión nocturna pudo ver los ojos sorprendentemente abiertos aun para un gato, como su dulce princesa, de sonrojo fácil, y cuerpo tentador, se transformaba en su adorada LadyBug.


	2. Chapter 2

LadyBug llego al punto de encuentro, y suspiro, mes y medio, mes y medio en que estaba desesperada como era posible que después de una simple conversación con cierto gato negro, se comenzara a sentir atraída y ahora, ahora no podía ver a la cara a Adrien porque sentía que le era infiel, y él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Y en verdad no sabía qué hacer, y no podía contarle a su mejor amiga que cada noche después de las patrullas Chat llegaba a su habitación y comenzaban a conversar, de todo y de nada, veían películas, jugaban de vez en cuando, incluso le ayudaba a estudiar física, y desde un momento a otro comenzó a desear que llegaran luego las noches, comenzó a extrañar los chistes tontos durante el día.

Chat Noir cada vez comenzaba a ganar más y más espacio en su mente y en su corazón, para su propia desgracia, nunca entendió por qué comenzó a visitarla, pero sabía que no soportaría que lo dejara de hacer.

Mientras esto pasaba por su cabeza no se fijó que cierto gato ya había llegado a su lado y no dejaba de verla una y otra vez, sin entender como no se había dado cuenta antes de que las mujeres que lo volvían loco de amor eran exactamente las mismas, aunque tampoco le parecía tan extraño, mal que mal Marinette era la chica perfecta para ser LadyBug, sincera, fuerte, valiente, fiel a sus ideales.

La mujer perfecta, su mujer perfecta, porque para él toda ella era perfecta, desde sus tartamudeos, sus tropiezos, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, sus regaños, sus coqueteos, y su cuerpo, pero lo más importante de todo ello, sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre brillaban con un fulgor travieso y astuto cuando llevaba antifaz, y con una inocencia que derretía témpanos sin antifaz.

-Chat….Chat…..!CHAT¡- escucho el gato a su compañera gritar muy cerca de sus orejas humanas

-¿Qué ocurre Pri-My Lady?- pregunto el gato mientras se mordía la lengua

-Estas en las nubes- sonrió la Catarina

-¿lo dice quien no me sintió llegar?- contra-ataco de inmediato el rubio-

-lo siento- logro decir la joven mientras evitaba un sonrojo- estaba pensando

-¿problemas en el paraíso, Bugaboo?-

-Sí, pero no tan importantes, por ahora-

-¿segura?-

-por supuesto, ahora- cambio de tema LadyBug- porque no comenzamos la patrulla….

-porrrr supuesto My Lady- agrego Chat mientras hacia una reverencia y besaba la mano de su amada, de una manera un poco más lento y duradero que muchas otras veces.

-WOW- sonrió Marinette dentro del traje- hace mucho que no besabas mi mano-

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido el gato, mientras se daba cuenta que desde hace algunas semanas mientras se debatía entre una y la otra, había dejado de ser cargante con LadyBug, porque se sentía muy mal, al jugar a dos bandos, así que mientras se acercaba a Marinette, se alejaba de su Lady- no me había dado cuenta-

-fue bueno mientras dura- agrego la franco-china mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo para comenzar con su patrullaje.

-no cariño- sonrió el gato- es mejor, mucho mejor, ahora que sé que amo solo a una mujer, serás mía Princesa ahora más que nunca- termino para salir disparado a realizar su parte del trabajo.

A los minutos después que Marinette llego y se pusiera piyama, apareció como de costumbre Chat cayendo suavemente sobre su cama y acostándose en ella como si fuera su propia habitación y no la de su enamorada, mientras disimuladamente se dejaba impregnar por el dulce olor que desprendían las sabanas de la chica-

-buenas noches Prrrincesa-

-buenas noches gatito-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Muy segura que no fue bueno como el tuyo- respondió la joven mientras veía esa sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja que portaba su compañero- ¿no te duele la cara de tanto sonreír?

-pues no- respondió esta vez el joven, mientras se movía para darle espacio a Marinette, que se comenzaba a meter bajo las sabanas- es un día maravilloso, y no hay absolutamente nada que lo pueda arruinar-

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha

-pero… ¿y tú día?- intento averiguar Chat, aunque la veía todos los días, prácticamente todo el día, ahora que pensaba en eso, siempre le había gustado escuchar su versión de la historia,

-bastante normal, clases, atrasos, caídas, lo normal para una chica normal- respondió mientras se acurrucaba a su lado y retenía inútilmente un bostezo- lo siento pero hoy estoy muy cansada-

-Claro- sonrió el minino, sabiendo muy bien que ese no había sido un día muy normal para alguna chica normal, más que mal no todos viajan a través de los cielos de Paris con ayuda de un yo-yo y ella lo hacia todos los días, para enfrentar un Akuma o para realizar un simple patrullaje -no te preocupes descansa- agrego el gato mientras se movía lo suficiente para que ella se abrazara a su pecho, costumbre que había adquirido hace un par de días, ella simplemente se abrazaba a él, y se quedaba dormida, cuando el ya confirmaba que su princesa dormía por completo, el recién se iba a su casa.

Sabía que era un poco cansador pero se había acostumbrado a verla todos los días, y ahora que su corazón después de meses volvía a estar completo no se quería ir, quería quedarse viéndola toda la noche, pero debía descansar, mañana tenia clases y una sesión de fotos en la tarde no podía estar trasnochado y lo sabía.

Así que con todo el dolor de su alma se levantó para irse, pero por primera vez de todo ese tiempo roso sus labios contra los de ella, provocando un pequeño suspiro en su dormida compañera, y se fue sonriendo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Al día siguiente con un Adrien viendo de reojo la puerta esperando la llegada de su princesa, y recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había vivido, desde el día en la había visto desnuda, aunque para ser sincero esa no fue la única vez, más cuando descubrió que Marinette se quedaba cada dos semanas recuperando dichas clases, así que, con ayuda de mucho queso extra y su fiel Plagg, el joven Agreste veía cada día que podía a su hermosa amiga bañarse, sabía que era estúpido, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, siempre terminaba con una horrible excitación y con los dientes castañeando bajo el agua fría, aunque para ser sincero nunca se arrepintió, y menos cuando en las noches la veía en su habitación sonreírle. Y más cuando comenzó a notar pequeños sonrojos, como resultado de su cercanía.

Porque cada vez Chat tomaba más y más confianza con su adorada princesa, primero comenzó con sonrisas, después los apretones de mano, siguieron los abrazos, con besos en la mejilla, las cosquillas, y tras cada avance Marinette se sonrojaba, sonreía pero luego se apartaba, siempre existía algo que no dejaba que ella se dejase llevar por completo en sus manos, y le daba miedo, le daba mucho que ese algo fuera un chico, que su dulce princesa estuviera enamorada de alguien que no fuera el, y aunque lo quería negar todos sus instintos le decían que ese algo si existía.

Lo que él no sabía es que ese algo tenia nombre y apellido, y era el mismo que el utilizaba cuando no llevaba antifaz.

Mientras en pensaba, la culpable de sus suspiro venia entrando al salón, por milagro a tiempo, pero su cabeza estaba ocupada en lo mismo que su adorado tormento, no podía dejar de pensar en Chat y en lo mucho que su corazón se alteraba cuando él se acercaba de más a ella, cuando sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de sus propios labios, cuando le daba los "inocentes" besos en su mejilla, pero cuando levantaba su rostro en el salón, y veía a Adrien su corazón volvía a desesperarse, como era posible que amara a dos hombres tan distintos al mismo tiempo, conocía muy bien un viejo dicho "si amas a dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque no te hubieras enamorado de ella, si en verdad amaras a la primera", pero no podía, simplemente no podía, cuando veía a Adrien se sonrojaba, su corazón latía queriendo salirse de su pecho, no era capaz de respirar por completo, y cuando Chat la abrazaba lo único en que pensaba era que necesitaba sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir a Chat dentro de ella, y eso, eso era lo que más la asustaba, cada día se excitaba más cuando tenía cerca a ese tonto gato, y eso debía pasarle con Adrien no con él, y aun no lograba entender cómo era posible que soportara tan estoicamente el estar a su lado cuando era LadyBug, como soportaba el no lanzarse a sus brazos, y rogarle que le hiciera el amor.

Cuando Marinette se acercó por fin a su asiento Adrien de inmediato la siguió con la mirada, hasta que apareció la profesora y comenzó a impartir su clase, claro hasta que se escuchó una explosión cerca del lugar…

-¿Maestra puedo ir al baño?- pregunto de inmediato Alya mientras buscaba su teléfono, y salía sin permiso para grabar un nuevo blog sobre los héroes de Paris.

-yo la busco- hablo ahora Marinette antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo, y salió corriendo por el mismo camino que tomo su amiga.

-yo me encargo- dijo esta vez Adrien al ver a su docente suspirar, y agradeciendo a Alya y su obsesión para con ellos, salió del salón, pero lo que no vio el muchacho fue que su amada compañera aun no podía transformarse porque no encontraba un lugar seguro, lugar que por buena o mala suerte el joven encontró de inmediato, así que mientras se transformaba llego corriendo cierta joven en busca del mismo lugar y unos hermosos ojos azules lo veían completamente sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-Adrien es Chat Noir- murmuro la joven de coletas mientras se llevaba sus manos a su boca.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Chat llego al lugar de los hechos se dio cuenta que LadyBug aún no llegaba cosa bastante extraña porque ella había salido antes que él.

-Ya deberías estar aquí Princesa- dijo en un murmullo mientras el nuevo Akuma se daba cuenta de su presencia-

-dame tu miraculous Chat Noir- dijo el nuevo villano, mientras él estaba más distraído buscando a su amada-

-¡ten cuidado!- escucho mientras un yo-yo golpeaba al Akuma, que estaba prácticamente a su lado-

-oh mi Lady por fin llegas- sonrió para si Adrien - ¿Por qué te demoraste había mucho tráfico?

-n-o, yo….he….- Marinette tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y se relajó, no podía tratar así a Chat, ella se sonroja con Adrien no con Chat, y aunque ahora sabía que eran el mismo, no podía comportarse como una tonta frente a él- tenía un asunto que arreglar primero, pero a diferencia de ti, no me quede en las nubes.

-es que simplemente te extrañaba Bugaboo- agrego el adolescente, mientras la joven se sonrojaba, y era verdad, odiaba tenerla tan cerca en el colegio y a la vez tan lejos, porque ella era amiga de Chat y no de Adrien, pero ahora, ahora estaba decidido se acercaría a Marinette siendo Adrien, se ganaría su corazón desde todos los ángulos, Chat seria el amigo fiel de Marinette, Adrien sería el príncipe azul de la joven de coletas, y mientras ella llevara su antifaz, el seria su fiel escudo y protector, su siempre dispuesto enamorado, mientras que el modelo seria su más grande fans, cubriría todos, todos los huecos que la vida de su princesa tuviera.-¿tienes ya un plan?

-por supuesto gatito sígueme- respondió LadyBug de manera coqueta y sensual como siempre, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta que había coqueteado con Adrien, con su adorado, sensual y sexual Adrien.- ¿Cómo podre aguantar todo esto?- susurro la joven antes de correr a luchar.

….…..…..LB/CN…..

-ganamos- sonrieron nuestro héroes mientras chocaban sus puños, y guiados por el parpadeo de sus miraculous se despidieron lo más rápido posible.

Las primeras en volver a la clase fueron Alya y Marinette, la segunda había por fin encontrado a la primera cuando termino todo, y Adrien llego sintiéndose mal por no haber podido encontrar a ninguna, y luego de un regaño y posterior castigo a las dos primeras por salir sin permiso, castigo al cual Alya reclamo diciendo que ella si había pedido permiso para el baño, las clases volvieron, y Adrien mas decidido que nunca intento acercarse a su Princesa, el problema es que cada vez que el buscaba acercarse ella se volvía un semáforo en rojo y escapaba del lugar.

-fue 15 veces al baño-

-otras 7 veces se escondió tras Alya-

-5 más se hizo la desentendida-

Adrien estaba comenzando a volverse loco, no podía acercarse a Marinette, ella lo evitaba y no sabía porque, y Marinette, ella, ella estaba con ataque de histeria, tuvo que controlar todo el día su reacción de descubrir que el chico al cual amaba, y el chico al cual deseaba eran la misma persona, y como guinda de la torta él la seguía una y otra vez, y no entendía porque, sin contar que tenía a Alya detrás suyo, intentando averiguar porque esta reacción y ella no podía simplemente decir:

-Alya he descubierto que el chico al cual llevo años rechazando y que actualmente me produce un deseo descontrolado, es el mismo chico del cual llevo la misma cantidad de años enamorada. Porque resulta que Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste son el mismo, pero Chat está enamorado de LadyBug, me dirás, pues resulta que sí, pero lo rechazo porque yo soy LadyBug.

No ella no podía decir eso, y lo sabía, lo sabía demasiado bien y más cuando sabía que Adrien amaba a LadyBug, amaba una parte de ella, pero amaba la parte perfecta, mientras que ella, ella lo amaba por completo, amaba a Adrien y amaba a Chat Noir a sus dos partes, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le recordó que ese amor, comenzó hace poco y no como amor, sino más bien como una atracción física, así que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de la peli-azul, el rubio que se sentaba delante de ella, intentaba girarse una y otra vez, para poder verla, había pasado toda la clase haciendo miles y miles de gestos unos donde se veía hermosa, otros donde ponía caras de terror, y otros donde los colores se le subían por completo. Ese, ese era el pequeño paraíso privado de Adrien Agreste.

Al finalizar las clases y que Marinette lograra escapar de su mejor amiga para poder por fin tener una crisis de pánico en la soledad de su habitación y en compañía de su Kwami, y Adrien cancelaba una sesión de fotos por estar en otro mundo, llego la hora de una nueva patrulla, a la cual la Catarina no quería ir, y el gatito estaba ansioso, por lo que fue el primero en llegar, y aunque espero, y espero se quedó completamente solo, su Lady no llego, ni aviso.

Así que extremadamente preocupado tomo rumbo a casa de su amada, cuando llego y toco por primera vez encontró todo cerrado, ella estaba dentro pero Marinette no lo quería ver, algo en su estómago se retorció de dolor, no sabía que paso, pero no la perdería, la obligaría abrir esa ventana o el entraría por la fuerza, no dejaría que ella igual lo dejara, aunque no lo amara como el a ella, aunque tuviera que conformarse con solo ser su amigo, averiguaría porque lo evito durante el colegio como Adrien, y porque lo dejo plantado en la patrulla a él a Chat, pero lo más importante porque no le abría si la sentía dentro de su habitación.

-Princesa soy yo abre- golpeo una vez

-…-

-Princesa abre, sé que estas dentro-

-…-

-Marinette abre o derribare la puerta-

-…-

-no estoy bromeando, abre-

-…-

-Princesa si no abres a la cuenta de tres voy a utilizar mi cataclismo-

-…-

Marinette a las una-

-…-

-Marinette a las dos-

-…- se escuchó ruido por primera vez-

-Marinette a las tres- dijo el héroe ya enojado- ¡CATACLIS…-

En ese momento la trampilla que daba a la cama de la adolescente se abrió, dándole pase libre como cada noche pero inmediatamente apenas entro se encontró con la peor escena que podía ver en su vida.

Marinette, su princesa, su bichito, estaba sentada en la cama con su espalda en la pared y su cara escondida en las rodillas-

-¿Prin…Princesa que paso?-dijo el adolescente apenas se recuperó, he intentaba levantar el rostro de la joven- Princesa por favor háblame ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-la joven negó con la cabeza-

-¿entonces?-

-soy una persona horrible Chat- respondió la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del gato y enterraba su cabeza en su cuello-

-Marinette tu eres todo menos eso-

-sí, si lo soy-

-y ¿Por qué eres horrible según tú? –Dijo mientras la abrazaba más a su cuerpo-

-porque si-

-porque si no es una respuesta-

Porque soy tonta- dijo de pronto la heroína- torpe, miedosa, tímida y completamente ciega-

-princesa no eres tonta- respondió el gatito mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo y la ponía frente a el-mucho menos miedosa, ni hablar de lo tímida, yo soy la prueba viviente de que no eres tímida, y no utilizas anteojos así que no creo que seas ciega-

-y ¿lo de torpe?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa la joven mientras seguía derramando lagrimas-

-oh cariño eso nadie lo puedo negar- respondió el gato con una sonrisa coqueta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares, provocando un hermoso sonrojo en su amada-

-si lo soy-

-¿torpe?, claro pero eres una torpe bellísima-

-¡no!.. Digo sí, pero no solo soy torpe soy ciega, extremadamente ciega- dijo y volvió a llorar-

-Marinette por favor no llores más, me partes el corazón

-no puedo-

-Explícame si, que está pasando porque mi dulce princesa está llorando-

-¿Por qué me dices princesa?-

-porque eres mi princesa-

-¡Chat!

-quieres una respuesta que ni yo mismo tengo, Marinette eres mi princesa así de simple-

-¿pero porque?- pregunto nuevamente la joven, y en ese instante, con Marinette entre sus brazos, con su rostro completamente sonrojado, y sus ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas, lo supo, jamás sería capaz de negarle algo, ni siquiera lo mas mínimo.

-porque te amo-

-¿Qué?-

-eres mi Princesa porque te amo Marinette-

-pe…pe… yo…- dijo sorprendida la peli-azul- tu eres Chat Noir, tu amas a LadyBug y yo soy extremadamente ciega.

-Marinette te amo a ti- dijo completamente serio- te amo completamente a ti

-pero tú no me conoces-

-sí, te conozco-

-que seamos amigos desde hace dos meses no significa que me conozcas-

-Te aseguro que te conozco mejor que nadie- sonrió el minino-

-pues no estoy muy segura-

-pruébame-

-no quiero- dijo la muchacha con su rostro completamente enrojecido-

-te amo-

-Chat-

-acabo de decirte que te amo Princesa- dijo el Chat Noir con su mirada fija en la de la mujer que no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro durante la conversación- así que quiero saber el verdadero motivo por el que estas llorando-

-no-

-si-

-no quiero-dijo negando y abrazándose al pecho de su compañero-después de que lo diga me odiaras-

-Marinette no creo que eso sea posible- respondió apretándola más a él-

-Estoy enamorada- después de un momento extremadamente largo y cómodo entre sus brazos en un susurro apenas audible para un odio humano-

-me rompes el corazón Princesa-

-llevo tres años enamorada- siguió la joven- del chico perfecto, de ese chico al cual le presentas a tus padres y sabrás que lo aceptaran de inmediato

-Marinette- Dijo ahora en un susurro el súper héroe, entendiendo por qué según ella él la odiaría, ella entendió sus sentimientos y decidió esta noche rechazarlo, por eso no se presentó a la patrulla, no quería verlo antes de romperle el corazón.

-pero llegaste tú- continuo la adolescente, sorprendiendo al dueño de esos brazos protectores- y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, me hiciste desear cosas que no quería, con solo quedarte cada noche a mi lado, me viste a mí a Marinette, a mí y nadie más, y comenzaste a meterte en mi mente y en mi corazón y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas, justo el día en que descubro que soy una tonta, ciega que dice conocer todo sobre el chico del cual llevo demasiado tiempo enamorada pero que en realidad no sé nada-

-¿Princesa me estás diciendo que estas dividida entre yo y otro chico?-

-no-

-¿entonces?

-estaba-

¿Qué?-

-estaba dividida entre tú y otro chico hasta hoy-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Marinette por fin se separó de los brazos del hombre de sus sueños, y limpiando un poco sus lágrimas lo vio de frente, respiro profundamente y soltó el tormento de su corazón- te vi transformarte hoy Adrien-

-Ma…Ma…- Adrien no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra, boqueaba pero de él no se escuchaba nada más que el inicio del nombre de su compañera-

-fue sin querer lo juro- volvió a decir la joven alejándose ya del rubio y cayendo en un silencio escalofriante-

-Me... ¿Me odias?- logro preguntar después de unos minutos el joven-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me odias Marinette?-

-¿Por qué te odiaría?

-¿Por qué me odiarías?- pregunto perplejo el gato- porque ya lo haces, porque nunca fuiste capaz de perdonarme el error de mi primer día hace tres años, y aun así me aproveche de ser Chat Noir para acercarme a ti hasta el punto de que te estoy haciendo dudar sobre el chico al que en verdad amas, y me preguntas porque deberías odiarme-

-¿crees que te odio por lo de la goma de mascar de hace tres años?- pregunto sorprendida la joven.

-no lo creo estoy seguro- respondió el adolescente perdiendo la transformación mientras Plagg desaparecía dentro de su camisa-

-yo no te odio- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos, y hablando por primera vez frente al amor de su vida sin tartamudear- tú me deberías odiar

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Adrien tu eres Chat Noir- dijo la adolescente mientras el asentía-

-pues yo soy LadyBug, la misma LadyBug que te ha rechazado durante tres años-

-lo sé-

-¿qué?- pregunto la joven en un grito silencioso-

-ayer lo descubrí-

-¿por eso acabas de decir que me amas?- pregunto la joven con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-yo sintiéndome peor, porque amándote como te amo, no fui capaz de ver tú verdadero tú, y tú, tú, tu solo amas a LadyBug como todos los demás-

-me amas- dijo en un susurro el rubio-

-por supuesto ¿porque crees que me sentía tan mal?- dijo ya enojada la peli-azul- me enamore de dos hombres completamente distintos que resultaron ser el mismo, llevo tres años enamorada de ti, leyendo todas las revistas en las que sales, conociendo tu horario de memoria, y resulta que has sido mi compañero de batallas desde el mismo tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que es el mismo tiempo que llevo rechazándote, me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-me amas- volvió a decir el joven con una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando era el superhéroe, y realizo la cosa más loca que en su vida como Adrien Agreste había hecho, la beso, beso a Marinette como llevaba meses queriendo hacerlo, de una forma completamente lenta, suave y tierna, demostrando cuanto la amaba.

Aunque ella intento alejarlo, no pudo, y en segundos su brazos estaban enroscados en el cuello del joven mientras una mano se enredaba en su cabello y la otra se perdía en su espalda, en ese momento, en que por fin Marinette se entregó al beso Adrien lo profundizo e ingreso su lengua en la boca de ella, eso fue la perdición de la muchacha, simplemente se deshizo en sus brazos, y no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder con la misma intensidad que la de su compañero.

Cuando ya faltaba el aire y se separaron a gruñidos, Marinette se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Adrien-

-Adrien-

-te aviso desde este momento que no pienso mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo Princesa- dijo el joven antes de que ella le pidiera bajarse, porque no quería, este era su lugar, su hogar, entre los brazos de Marinette a punto de besarla- y más cuando hay algunas cosas que aún no entiendes-

-¿sí? ¿Como cuáles?- pregunto ella enojada, con un tono de irritación que tenía normalmente cuando lo quería golpear con su yo-yo.

-llevo un mes y medio viniendo a verte todos los días Bugaboo-

-no me digas Bugaboo-

-cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras- dijo sonriendo mientras depositaba un pequeño e inofensivo beso en el cuello de la muchacha- llevo mes y medio visitándote, llevo mes y medio preguntándome porque no puedo dejar de venir todos los días, aunque sea para verte dormir, llevo un mes y medio intentando entender cómo es posible que mis sentimientos por LadyBug sean reemplazados tan rápido, por unos nuevos dirigidos a si a una de mis amigas, la cual creo firmemente que me odia, o al menos no me soporta-

-A...Adrien-

-aun no termino Bichito- sonrió nuevamente el adolescente, mientras volvía a depositar un beso en el cuello de su compañera- no me vuelvas a interrumpir o te castigare-

-A…Adrien-

-¿Qué dije?- pregunto el adolescente sin dejar de besar a su compañera, y comenzar a acariciar su suave cintura-

-…-

-así me gusta- reconoció el ojo-verde mientras se separaba un poco para verla a los ojos- así que aquí me encontraba en una disyuntiva en donde dos chicas muy importantes para mi estaban volviéndome loco, mientras una me enamoraba con su fuerza, tenacidad y orgullo, la otra me seducía con su inocencia y alegría- dijo mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios, de forma lenta pero corta, quedando ambos con deseos de mas- hasta que ayer por fin descubro que mi dulce Princesa y mi valiente Bichito son la misma, y me golpeo mentalmente por no darme cuenta antes de esto, así que decido acercarme a ella de una vez por todas, y luego comienzo a sufrir porque no solo me doy cuenta que la amo como un loco, sino que ella está enamorada de otro, porque no existe otro motivo por el cual ella siempre se aleje cuando intento acercarme siendo Chat, y me juro que no me importa, que me ganare sus amor cueste lo que cueste, y ella de la nada se comienza a alejar de mí, se escapa, y yo sin poder hacer nada-

-te amo- interrumpe de pronto la joven que tiembla entre sus brazos- te amo Adrien, Chat, te amo-

-oh no sabes lo mucho que he querido escuchar eso My Lady-

Te amo- volvió a decir la joven mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y las lágrimas caen nuevamente entre sus mejillas-

-Princesa ya no llores, se me parte el corazón-

-lloro de alegría gato tonto- respondió Marinette mientras se lanzaba a sus labios para nunca más soltarlos.

-luego de decenas y decenas de besos se separaron para respirar, y aunque no eran capaces de ver sus rostros sabían que ambos estaban sonriendo a más no poder-

-¿somos unos tontos no?- pregunto de pronto Marinette mientras llevaba la cabeza de Adrien a su pecho para que descansara, mientras acariciaba su cabeza-

-solo estamos enamorados Princesa- respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a ronronear en brazos de la mujer de sus sueños-

-¿Por qué me negué tanto a conocer nuestras identidades?-

-Princesa ya no pienses en el pasado-

-pero es que si te hubiera mostrado mi rostro antes tu… yo… nosotros….-

-lo mismo entra en el hecho de si me hubiera dado cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi-

-sí, pero…-

-Marinette te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia, eso es lo único que importa-

-¿quieres que sea tu novia?-

-porrr supuesto- respondió sonriendo- llevo tres años esperando que me digas que me amas, no pienso esperar para que seas mi novia, además algo me dice que llevas el mismo tiempo esperando para dar una respuesta a esa pregunta-

-si- sonrió- llevo tres años queriendo que me preguntes eso, y si mi respuesta es sí, quiero ser tu novia-


End file.
